More Than Words
by oriquey
Summary: [SenKosh] Something I wrote for SenKosh Day but never had the chance to post it at ff.net before. ^_^


**Title: More than words  
Author: Madiha  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: SenKosh  
Rating:G**  
**Archive: SDBC and Fanfiction.net**

**Notes: This fic was actually written for SenKosh Day 2002. But, for some technical reasons, I didn't post it at ff.net until now. ^^ Happy Reading!**

  
************************************************************************

" Akira! Chotto matte kudasai!" called Koshino called out to his boyfriend. Running as fast as he could, Koshino caught up with the spikey-hard ace and tugged at Sendoh's sleeve.  
" Hey Akira! What's the hurry? " inquired the point-guard.  
Noticing somebody tugging the sleeve of his jacket, Sendoh stopped." Oh, hi Hiro-kun! What's up?" Putting on the famous smile of his and showing it to Koshino.  
" Nani? I asked you a question and the answer I receive is another question? You got to be kidding me. **H-E-L-L-O!** I just ask you a question. Where were you? In La-La land?" . Tapping his foot impatiently, Koshino gave Sendoh his don't-give-me-nonsense look which was famous in Ryonan High.  
" Gomenasai Hiro-kun. My mind wondered off. So..what was the question again?".   
Sighing, Koshino repeated the question." What was the hurry? You looked as if were trying to catch a plane or something".  
" Um...I had to run an errand for my mom, which reminds me....it's still an errand for my mom!" Sendoh started to run but was stopped by a very annoyed-looking Koshino.  
"I haven't finished talking with you yet so don't go running-off Sendoh Akira!" shouted Koshino.

" But Hiro-kun...I have an errand to run for my mom! It's really important". Wanting to make his plea succesful, he showed-off a pair of adorable puppy eyes.  
"This will only take a minute. I just want to remind you that you have to come over to my house tonight for a Biology tuition. Be there 8 PM sharp." Koshino got straight to the point and ignored the puppy eyes.  
At that exact moment, Sendoh's face turned white as chalk." Uh..Hiro-kun. Wha-what Biology tuition?" He stammered Not wanting to look at Koshino, he turned his face away .  
" Nani??? What do you mean by ' what Biology tuition'??? Well...let me answer that! It's the tuition that you promised to undergo with me in order for you not to fail your Bio paper again!" Koshino fumed. Not waiting for Sendoh to give his explanation, hew stomped off and left Sendoh all alone on the street.  
~ Some time later...around 7.45PM at Koshino's house~

Walking up the stairs, Koshino made his way to his bedroom. Upon entering, he went straight to his computer and turned it on. While waiting, he laid back on his bed.  
" Sendoh is such a baka! How can he forget something as important as a Bio tuition? He's such a -" Koshino's next train of thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of: You received one new e-mail message. Making his way to his computer he opened the message which read:  
Dear Koshino, meet me at the beach east-point 8 pm Sharp.~ Sendoh Akira

  
Strange, Koshino thought. This has got to be Sendoh's most serious message. Sensing that something is wrong, Koshino q uickly took his jacket and went off to meet Sendoh, not even taking the the time to shut his computer down/P  
At the beach 7.59 PM  
Looking like a man in desperation, Koshino finally arrived at the east-point of the beach. Upon arrival, his eyes darted everywhere, looking for Sendoh. Then he spotted the spikey-haired basketball player sitting near a small bonfire and quickly ran to him.  
" Akira! Daijoubu ka?" he said looking at Sendoh straight in the eye. Turning around, Sendoh suddenly embraced Koshino, causing the smaller boy to lose his balance and fall into the embrace.  
" Hiro-kun. Happy Anniversary." Sendoh whispered into his koi's ear. Suddenly, Koshino's body turned stiff. Releasing himself from the embrace, Koshino looked up into Sendoh's face, tears threatening to spill from his eyes..  
  
" Gomenasai Akira. But, I forgot about our anniversary. I'm so stupid. I scolded you on forgetting about the Bio tuition when I myself have forgotten the most important day of all. Gomenasai!"sobbed Koshino. Cupping Koshino's face, Sendoh leaned and kissed him softly.  
  
" Don't be sorry Hiro-kun. We are human. We tend to forget things ne? Now don't be sad. I've prepared everything." Wipping the tears away, Sendoh lead Koshino to a big cloth-spread with some food laid out on it. Picking up a sandwhich, Sendoh raised it to Koshino's mouth and fed him tenderly. After eating, Koshino leaned againts Sendoh's chest and gazed at the stars. When suddenly Sendoh began to sing:  
  
Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words

Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words

Turning Koshino around to face him, Sendoh tenderly stroked Koshino's face." Why don't you show me Hiro-kun?" He whispered softly.

Taking that as a challenge, Koshino kissed Sendoh passionately, leaving the ace short of breath.

" Good enough for you?" Koshino inquired teasingly at Sendoh.

" I'll show you what a real kiss is Hiro-kun". Grabbing the other boy around his waist, he planted his lips to Koshino's. And soon, Sendoh held Koshino in his arms and both of them fell asleep under the stars.

~OWARI~  
Okay..okay..this fic is too rushed ne? I wanted to do something special but this is al I can come up with. So if u wanna flame me for doing a lousy job on this fic, feel free to do so by e-mailing me at one of these adds:  
razmetaz_poltergeist2@hotmail.com  
madiha@senkoshfan.zzn.com  
Well...till next time! Ja!

  
 


End file.
